


A New Family Member

by Jenfly



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Robron are married and living in the Mill with Liv. New Year (2018) is getting near and Robert and Aaron has a surprise for Liv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something about Liv, and challenged myself by writing everything from her PoV and this is also the first time I have written about her. I basically never write fics outsider's PoV, so I think this turned out quite good. Here you have some marriage happiness and family fluff, hope you like this. ;)
> 
> Also, this piece has been beta'd.

Liv wakes up to the clatter that comes from downstairs. She turns lazily to check the time on her phone, and decides it is time to get up. That is not the only reason she gets up – the vague noises has her immediately intrigued, since usually around this time on the weekends the whole house is dead silent. She grabs the closest clothes – black jeans and a hoodie that is way too big for her – puts them on, and heads downstairs as silently as she can.

The clatter slightly dies down, and she can hear her brother and Robert talking quietly in the kitchen as she gets closer to it. Finally, she stops next to the doorway, making sure that the boys will not see her and carefully peeks in to the kitchen from behind the doorframe. She is not really surprised when she sees that Aaron and Robert are cooking – after all, she has witnessed them cooking pretty often for the past year. 

Aaron starts setting up plates, wine glasses and cutlery on the table while Robert is busy with chopping ingredients for a salad. Considering the amount of everything being made, it will not just be the three of them having lunch, but she cannot remember if she has been informed about possible guests. She is pretty sure it is only going to be a few family members and friends coming, anyway, so she is fine with it. It is not like she will admit it out loud, but having family and friends around feels good, at least most of the time.

When Aaron finishes his task, he steps behind Robert and slides his arms around him, leaning his chin on his husband's shoulder, and Liv just rolls her eyes. Robert stops his task, turning around so that he is facing Aaron and now Liv can see the smile that has spread across his lips. Aaron's face lights up in an instant, a fond smile adorning his lips as he looks at Robert, and Liv cannot help but to just shake her head at how completely lovestruck her brother looks. Same goes with Robert, too – he always looks at Aaron as if he has hung the moon in the sky. But no matter how annoying they can be sometimes with showing their love, she is happy that they are happy.

Aaron leans in to say something to Robert, but it is too quiet for her to properly figure out what he is saying. She is not completely sure, but she might have heard her name mentioned along with 'a surprise'. Robert just nods, then motions towards her and Liv immediately retreats behind the wall.

”Liv, we know you're there, so don't bother hiding.”

Liv shakes her head, sighing, and steps in to the kitchen just in time to see Robert planting a kiss on Aaron's cheek. ”Oi, can you two stop being so overly cute all the time?”

The boys look at her in amusement. ”Oh, you know how much we love winding you up.”

”Yeah, whatever. What are you up to? I heard you mention a surprise,” she says, sitting down on the nearest chair. Robert and Aaron share a glance, but do not seem bothered by the fact that she has heard something.

”You'll have to wait until New Year's Eve to find out,” Aaron states smiling. ”And don't worry, you'll love it.”

”So it's for me, then?”

”Yes.”

”Awesome. Now, what's up with all of this?” She motions to the table where empty plates and glasses are waiting to be filled with food and drinks.

”Oh, mum, Paddy, Adam and Vic are coming to have lunch with us,” Aaron replies, shoving Robert slightly to make him move and give him space to take food out of the oven. ”They should be here in half an hour.”

Liv leans against the chair back, sliding her hands into the hoodie's pockets and watches as the duo continue with their chores. Once in awhile her thoughts strays to the surprise, wondering what the boys have gotten for her. However, soon her thought bubble is broken by the door opening and four people stomping in to the kitchen with wide smiles on their faces.

X X X

Liv kicks off her shoes as soon as she gets into the house, stops and turns around to wait for her brother and Robert.

”So where is it?” she asks, impatiently bouncing on her heels. Robert glances at Aaron, who nods, and then tells her to go to check her room. Liv does not waste any time, speeding right upstairs and into her room. At first glance, she does not notice anything different, but then a soft 'woof' draws her attention and she sees a puppy peeking from behind her bed. She kneels down, extending her hand, waiting for the puppy to come to her.

”Hey little one, come here,” she greets, smiling as the puppy starts to approach her. She lets the puppy sniff her hand before carefully reaching out to pick it – her – up.

”Good girl,” she says softly, gently holding her against her chest as she slowly stands up and makes her way back downstairs. She walks into the living room where Aaron and Robert are sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching TV. Robert's arm is draped around Aaron's shoulders, his hand resting on his husband's chest while Aaron is curled up against Robert's side, looking a little bit tired. They both smile at her when she sits next to Robert.

”She's adorable. How did you know I wanted a dog?” 

”I wasn't sure if you actually wanted one, but I saw your browsing history after you used my laptop, and that gave me the idea,” Robert responds, reaching out to pet the puppy.

”This was your idea?” Liv raises her brows in surprise, getting a nod as confirmation from Robert. ”You're the best, thanks!” She smiles, moving to wind her left arm around Robert's neck and rest her forehead against his temple for a while. When she finally withdraws, Robert snakes his right arm around her, pulling her closer and she just sighs of happiness, watching as the puppy tries to wiggle away from her hold.

”You know, it's nice to see how close you two have grown,” Aaron then states, voice giving out a hint of amusement.

”Yeah, it's quite nice,” Liv admits, words actually coming from her heart. ”He's not that bad when he arranges great surprises.”

”I'm glad you think so highly of me.” Robert chuckles and Aaron just shakes his head a little, reaching to scratch the puppy behind her ear.

”So, what name are we going to call this little fur ball?”

Liv hums thoughtfully, her gaze fixed on the puppy that is doing her best to lick Aaron's hand. It is not very hard to come up with a name, since she has been thinking about it every once in a while, for when the opportunity arises.

”I think Millie would be good.”

”Millie she is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will make my day, so let me know what you think. :D


End file.
